La familia original
by Claryssa Lefay
Summary: Como un deseo lo cambió todo? Bueno para ser sinceros nunca fue un deseo. Fueron varios seguidos y cada uno cambiaba e iba en contra de la naturaleza de la magia misma. Ya sabes lo que dice Murphy, si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. Y si eres una familia inmortal que cada uno tiene ganas de apuñalar, matar o traicionar a uno de los suyos... Cambias el destino del mundo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

La familia original

Hubo una época donde la familia lo era todo. Un tiempo donde lo máximo que podría aspirar alguien de una familia normal era construir un legado. Algo que sirviera para ser recordados, ya que no todo el mundo tenía la fortuna de nacer en una familia rica e influyente en un gran reino; no todos podían ser reyes y reinas, fuertes guerreros bendecidos por los dioses, princesas que hicieran caer reinos a sus pies con su belleza o genios que cambiarían la vida de miles de personas incluso siglos después. Así que los hijos eran sagrados en sus familias ya que la mortalidad infantil era muy alta. Aunque siempre había excepciones. Habían personas que nacían con regalos de los dioses: la magia.

Así empieza nuestra historia, con una bruja llamada Esther y un cazador llamado Mikael. Eran un joven matrimonio casados por amor, algo raro en esas fechas. Y eran felices, tan felices que como diría Murphy siglos después, si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.

La pobre mujer venía de una larga saga familiar de brujas muy poderosas, pero sólo las primogénitas ya que así la magia familiar se mantenía fuerte en vez de dividirse en varios miembros. Lo que desconocían ambas es que ningún miembro femenina que poseyera la magia de su familia no podía tener hijos, no sin ayuda de magia negra. A pesar de su buen corazón, Esther no podía dejar de tener celos de su hermana mayor Dalia por tener magia. Así que años antes de casarse y encontrarse con las consecuencias de su falta de juicio, Esther suplicó a su hermana para que le diera magia, tan desesperada estaba que aceptaría cualquier consecuencias que hubiera después. Y allí estaba, casada con el hombre que amaba y quien admiraba su magia en vez de temerla como empezaba a pasar en el sur del continente europeo. Pero a pesar de cuanto lo intentará nunca podría tener hijos. Era infértil.

Un dato muy curioso sobre la magia es que siempre te da lo que quieres pero cuanto más egoísta fuera la intención, más alto sería el precio a pagar. Supongo que así se acuñó el dicho de cuidado con lo que deseas. Debido a su deseo egoísta y lleno de celos por su hermana la magia le fue dada cambiando el destino. Aunque por otra parte el destino también podría haber escrito ese resultado, porque eso fue el comienzo de lo que sería unos siglos llenos de sangre, furia, lujuria, traición y guerra.

Así que llena de esperanza fue a su hermana otra vez para pedirle ayuda para concebir. Dalia con los años había profundizado en la magia en un intento de evitar la muerte, y con los años acabó siendo una mera sombra física de lo que había sido en el pasado. Así que en esa ocasión pidió algo a cambio, un trato. Le daría la fertilidad que deseaba y la salud para poder llevar a término cualquier embarazo con seguridad pero a cambio quería una hija. La primogénita de su hermana en términos mágicos ( o sea que fuera la primera hija en manifestar magia a pesar de no ser la primera nacida). Y Esther no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar el trato.

Y así el destino del primer Mikaelson en el mundo fue sellado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Viaje al nuevo mundo y la vida continua.**

La familia Mikaelson prosperó en su poblado, tenían tres hijos y eran felices. Bueno, lo fueron. Freya, la primogénita y la siguiente portadora de la magia familiar estaba empezando a dar muestras de magia muy potentes y Esther temía el día en que Dalia llegara a por ella. Finnik tan solo tenia 4 años y seguía a su hermana mayor como un patito a su madre y Frigga la más pequeña de tan sólo 2 años estaba dando muestras de tener fiebre y congestión. Podría ser un simple resfriado pero Esther temía que fuera la extraña plaga mortal que asolaba su poblado en los últimas semanas.

Casi dos meses después, la familia Mikaelson con dos miembros menos. Dalia se había llevado a Freya y la pequeña Frigga había sucumbido a la plaga. Ahora eran una familia rota que viajaba al nuevo mundo, (actualmente América) con otras familias restantes de su pueblo con la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo hogar para sus seres queridos. Llegaron y siguieron sus vidas, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos acerca de lo que habían dejado atrás.

Mikael estaba furioso, y herido, pero más furioso; no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeñas hijas, ambas tan inocentes. Las había perdido por la estupidez de su mujer, la mujer que amaba y que por amor había sacrificado la felicidad de ambos.

Esther estaba en un espiral de desesperación y depresión. No podía dejar de pensar en los ruegos de Freya para que viniera a por ella, en el lloriqueo que había hecho su bebé en sus últimos momentos de vida, como si estuviera pidiendo su ayuda. Se sentía impotente. Quería proteger a sus hijos.

Y así es como fue recibido al mundo el pequeño Elijah, ambos padres demasiado inmersos en lo que podían haber tenido, aunque Esther en menos medida ya que la nueva llegada le dio un nuevo impulso y empezó a vivir como antes de que todo pasara. Pero a pesar de los intentos de Esther, Mikael seguían en sus trece, cazando y formando a Finnik en las obligaciones de un hombre. Pasaron un par de años en los cuales ambos empezaron a sanar sus heridas.

Y así fue como Nicklaus llegó al mundo, naciendo del adulterio de su madre, cosa que Mikael sospechaba, lo sabia desde lo más profundo de su corazón que Nicklaus no era suyo. Pero amaba a su mujer y aunque estaba furioso, aceptó el niño en su casa con la condición de que el padre nunca conociera a su hijo y que Esther no lo volviera a ver. Pero eso no significaba que el no se vengó por su acción, no. El yació junto a uno joven del pueblo cercano a ellos que más tarde dio a luz a una hija. A su pequeño ángel, Evangeline.

A pesar de todo, Esther no había caído tanto en la magia negra ni en los sentimientos negativos que la alimentaban como para no aceptarla en su casa como a su hija después que su madre muriera en el parto. Para sorpresa de ambos padres Evangeline y Nicklaus se llevaban muy bien, como si fueran gemelos, eran los mejores amigos. Pasaron los años y las heridas se cerraron aunque nunca cicatrizarían, y el mundo dio la bienvenida a Nikholas, Rebbekah y Henrik Mikaelson.

Finnik prosperará debajo la atenta mirada de su madre y florecía bajo su aprobación. Pero no estaba tan interesado en jugar de mediador entre sus hermanos ni pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, aunque no por eso les amara menos. Tenía sus afectos puestos en una joven llamada Sage, la hija del pescadero y ambos esperaban casarse en cuanto el, que era más mayor cumpliera los 25 y ella los 21, la edad apropiada para ella para casarse.

Elijah por otro lado era el protector de sus hermanos. Velaba desde la distancia por los mayores y guiaba a los más pequeños. Siempre estaba allí para cada uno de ellos para darles apoyo o reprimenda si así lo merecían. Para el, sus padres habían pasado a un segundo plano ya que Mikael se había vuelto muy duro con Nicklaus y Esther no hacía ningún movimiento contra el. Además no aprobaban la relación que mantenía con Tatia Petrova.

Nicklaus resentia a su padre por tratarle como lo hacía y a su madre por no hacer nada más que decirle que saliera del camino de su padre, que mantuviera la cabeza hacia abajo. Pero el era un Mikaelson y los Mikaelson no bajan la cabeza. Además estaba muy confundido en cuanto a su hermana Evangeline, ya que sus sentimientos fraternales en el inicio de la adolescencia habían empezado a cambiar y temía lo que ello conllevaría. Sabía que ninguno de sus padres lo aceptaría ni lo bendeciria, y menos Mikael.

Evangeline también había experimentado ese cambio para con Nicklaus y había hablado con su hermano Elijah sobre sus sentimientos y con Tatia aprendía a ser mujer. Ella estaba decidida a estar con Nicklaus pasara lo que pasara y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Además estaba estudiando magia con Esther y ayudando a Nikholas y Rebbekah con sus estudios de magia y así dar más tiempo a Esther para dividirse las tareas del hogar entre ambas.

Nikholas estaba en una fase rebelde y había empezado a tener aventuras con varias chicas y a salir a cazar a hurtadillas. También estaba aprendiendo espada de sus hermanos mayores con Henrik y magia con sus hermanas. Para el, la vida era perfecta. Podría pasar con menos abuso de su padre a Nicklaus pero sabía mejor que pedir milagros.

Rebekkah estaba metida de lleno en sus estudios mágicos y así poder impresionar a un chico vecino que también practicaba la magia. También ayudaba en casa y cuidaba de sus hermanos para que su madre tuviera más tiempo para si misma y a lo mejor ayudar a Nicklaus de una vez por todas.

Henrik era el pequeño y era el mimado y protegido por parte de todos. Apenas tenía 9 años pero ya se veía la vena traviesa de Nikholas y la inteligencia de Elijah en el, lo que combinado siempre era una receta asegurada para causar problemas. También estaba aprendiendo a luchar de sus hermanos y de su padre para un día ser un gran guerrero que protegiera a sus hermanas de todo mal.

En fin, si esta familia no fuera precisamente esta, el final hubiera sido muy distinto… aunque también lo hubiera sido el principio. Pero como no eran otra familia y tenían tan mala suerte…la tranquilidad no podía durar mucho y así es como fue que la una vez feliz familia (o al menos algunos de la familia) tuvieron que experimentar otra tragedia que fracturaría su familia y esta vez sería para siempre…

O al menos hasta mil años después.


	3. Chapter 3

**El principio del fin**

 _Evangeline_

Algunos dirían que todo empezó cuando la paranoia y el miedo de unos padres a perder a sus hijos, pero yo prefiero empezar desde la tragedia.

Fue una noche de luna llena y como todo el mundo la familia Mikaelson fue a las cuevas para protegerse de los hombres-lobo. Normalmente estaban seguros ahí dentro y al día siguiente seguían con sus vidas. Otras veces algún curioso saldría a medianoche a ver las transformaciones. Todo el mundo sabía como acaba eso, como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato. Si está hubiera sido una familia normal y hubieran perdido a un hijo como ellos esa noche, les habría dolido pero habrían seguido adelante. Pero como ya he dicho, nuestra familia no era normal. Y no hablo por la magia que poseían, sino más bien porque solíamos tomar decisiones precipitadas y siempre, SIEMPRE acaban mal. Esta vez no fue diferente.

Nos habíamos acostado con la seguridad que mañana nos levantaríamos y seguiríamos con nuestras vidas como todos los meses antes que hoy. Y nos hemos levantado para encontrar que el pegamento que unía nuestra familia (Henrik) estaba muerto. Al parecer el pequeño bribón había salido a escondidas para ver los lobos. Desafortunadamente Nicklaus lo había visto y seguido. Cuando volvió al amanecer con Henrik entre sus brazos inerte y gritaba por la pérdida, Esther se adelantó y examinó el cuerpo. Padre estaba a un lado esperando la mala noticia que sin duda iba a soltar Esther y se veía desgarrado entre llegar a Nicklaus y pelearse con el para culparle o recogernos a todos y encerrarnos en una torre para nuestra protección. Cuando llegó el veredicto al parecer ya había tomado una decisión y fue hacia Nicklaus. Sabiendo como acabaría me interpuse entre ellos y abracé a padre para que no avanzará más. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que tenía lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y padre pasó de un hombre dispuesto a matar a un padre consolador. Rebekkah me imitó y Elijah estaba apoyando Nicklaus y Nikholas. En ese momento no lo sabía pero esto fue el momento que destruiría nuestras vidas tal y como la conocíamos.

Ya habían pasado unos días y mientras Esther preparaba la despedida de Henrik cada uno afrontaba la situación como podía. Yo me pasé días con Nicklaus paseando y dándole apoyo silencioso, ya que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios no eran más que para culparse a si mismo. Sabía que debía dejarle su espacio para afrontar la situación y llegar a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos. Admito que yo estaba haciendo caso omiso de los míos y estaba en negación pero bueno, no era la única que canalizaba mal los sentimientos hacia la situación a juzgar por la discusión de padre, Esther y Ayana. Padre se había vuelto paranoico y estaba buscando la manera de protegernos de los lobos para que esto no volviera a ocurrir. Pero la magia no es la solución si me preguntas. Pero nadie hace preguntas y yo sé que las cosas se van a poner peor.

Nicklaus por fin a venido a mi. Es horrible que después de dos años de intentar seducirlo solo haya sido la muerte de Henrik que me lo haya entregado en bandeja de plata. O más bien yo a el. Los dioses bendigan a Henrik y le den un lugar en los salones de Odin. Aunque a pocas horas del amanecer se ha marchado de mi lado. Quiero decirle que esta siendo egoísta y que ahora yo soy la que necesito consuelo. Pero no lo hago. Eso solo serviría para hacerlo sentir más culpables incluso. Ahora tiene otro cargo más que añadir a su condena: arruinaste a tu hermanastra y su futuro desflorandola. Aunque Tatia también lo está y es muy popular entre los hombres...

Padre trama algo. No hemos celebrado nada desde la muerte de Henrik hace dos meses ni siquiera el cumpleaños de Rebbekah y ahora quiere hacer una fiesta. Y encima nos ha permitido vino a todos. Dice que ya somos mayores para tomarlo. No me lo trago pero conozco a padre mejor que nadie y es mejor seguirle la corriente, menos sangre que lavar de la ropa.

Y...como no...tenía razón. Padre nos hizo beber el vino que sabía raro y nos apuñaló a cada uno con su espada. Aunque sea difícil de creer duele mucho que te claven una espada en el pecho. Y luego nos despertamos y Esther nos hizo beber sangre de una muchacha del pueblo. No puedo decir que no me gustó ya que la desangré y la dejé seca. Todos lo hicimos de hecho y después nos sentimos renovados. Con más fuerza y vitalidad que nunca. Eso no es precisamente malo sino fuera por las ansias de sangre que tenemos todos después del ritual que Esther hizo. Yo logro contenerme y no he matado más que la primera vez después del ritual. Elijah igual, Finnik se está reprimiendo y Rebbekah Nikholas y Nicklaus están dando rienda suelta a sus instintos. A diferencia de Rebbekah y Nikholas no he perdido la magia, algo que me deja confundida aunque ahora padre piensa que soy una especie de alma pura y que he sido bendecida por mi fuerza de voluntad. Ojalá.

Es luna llena esta noche. Y estoy sola con Rebekkah y Nikholas mientras padre, Elijah, Finnik y Nicklaus están fuera y Esther también. Tengo una mala sensación que solo va en aumento. Algo a pasado a Nicklaus. Ya no lo siento tanto como antes. Nuestro vínculo se ha vuelto más débil y por ende y sin razón me siento más débil también.

Esther ha regresado y me ha estado examinando. Se ve en shock y se que mis sospechas se han confirmado. Algo ha pasado con Nicklaus ya que no han vuelto cuando debían de hacerlo.

\- Querida... Has yacido con un hombre?

Miro a Esther y la veo con una mirada de preocupación y pánico. Solo hay una respuesta a esa pregunta y ambas sabemos la sabemos. La miro en silencio y asiento. Suspira y cierra los ojos.

\- Eve querida, dime que no ha sido con Nicklaus.

Da igual lo que diga,sería inútil. Parece tomar aliento y su resolución vuelve.

\- Eve, esta noche Nicklaus ha cambiado en un hombre-lobo, un híbrido para ser exactos. Tu ya sabías que ambos no compartís sangre. Nicklaus es hijo de un hombre-lobo y por lo que sé el gen también corría por tus venas. Tu no has cambiado como el debido a que estás embarazada pero el... Se ha vuelto agresivo. He tenido que atar su parte lobo... Maldecirlo pero no puedo hacerlo una segunda vez sin los ingredientes y en tan poco tiempo. El esta furioso y Mikael en un ataque de ira a ido a matar a todo el poblado de hombres-lobo. Si descubre tu embarazo y tu parte lobo, te matará.

La miré a los ojos y supe que había renunciado. Ya sea por las manos de padre o Nicklaus ella morirá. Me está ofreciendo salvarme, a mi y a mi bebé. El hijo de Nicklaus. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, vivir. Pero temo las consecuencias de mi decisión. Abro los ojos que ni siquiera recuerdo cerrar.

\- Ayúdame a vivir. Que he de hacer?


End file.
